Murky Depth
by UnveiledME
Summary: Ryoma returned from America with a shady past that constantly haunts him. Just when he’s about to forget, the person that caused his misery reappeared in his life to claim him. Will they be able to save Ryoma or will he be locked in a past he only knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters are all borrowed from its magnificent writer.

**Summary:** Ryoma comes back from America with a dark and mysterious past that continuously haunts him. Just when he's about to forget, the person that caused all his misery reappeared in his life to claim Ryoma wholly. Will his sempai be able to save Ryoma, or will he forever be locked in a past he only knows? Fujixryoma SLASH

**Author's note: **waaaaah, konnichiwa mina- san! This is my first prince of tennis fic so I hope you'll like it. I'll just like to remind you that this contains slash, meaning, boy to boy. If you don't like it, this is not the story for you so _kindly_ click the BACK button. That's all and please enjoy!

**PLS. READ!**

**Dictionary:**

Atsui- hot

Are wa no oji-sama- that's my prince

No oji-sama- my prince

Sempai- upper classman

Hai- yes

Domo- thanks

Kawaii- cute

Chan- suffix attached to girl's name (optional)

Yamette- stop

Mitte- look

Watashi- what girls use to address themselves

Kore wa- this

Moshi moshi- hello

San- suffix added to a name (optional)

Wakata- I understand

Omoshiroi- interesting

Chapter 1

'Atsui…'

Full sakura tinted lips curled in irritation as the sun beat down mercilessly on his exposed neck, sweat soaking his quaint collared shirt.

'Why does it need to be so hot in Japan?'

Ambidextrous fingers took off a white Fila cap revealing luminous dark greenish hair that curled artistically at the base of his chin and neck. The owner of the said cap tilted his head a little to the side exposing an elegant neck, flapping it in his face as he try to ward off the humid feeling brought about by the tropical environment. The simple gesture proved to be a fatal move in his part as it exposed his uniquely colored hair and shadowed face to the people which he is desperately attempting to hide from for-

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Are wa no oji-sama! Tennis no oji-sama!"

-safety reasons.

Golden cat- like eyes widened uncharacteristically as he swallowed in apprehension. A hoard of salivating fan girls and dare he think it, _boys_, are running in his direction like a pack of wolves competing to devour a helpless fear stricken rabbit. Realizing that his life is in peril if he didn't find a hiding place soon, he quickly darted his way through the crowded airport with an agility that he didn't know he posses even when playing tennis.

Looking over his shoulder, he shuddered unconsciously as he saw that those obsessive maniacs were still hot on his trails.

'Never underestimate the power of obsession'

He mentally added to his list of 'HOW TO SURVIVE WITH STALKERS IN LIFE'

He continued to run frantically, looking for a safe haven. Finally, in a corner, he spotted the information counter devoid of any personnel. Thanking any gods watching over him for this sudden burst of luck, he quickly dove behind the counter and duck his head. He could hear his fanatical admirers running past his hiding place but he didn't dare peek for confirmation in fear that there might still be some lingering. After a few moments, he deemed it safe and cautiously stood up. With critical eyes, he scanned the lounge and gave a small sigh in relief. He turned his back and leaned on the counter to take a few calming breathes to settle his still racing heart and placed his hat back on his head. He vowed never to remove it ever again in public.

He was about to picked up his discarded baggage on the floor when he heard an effeminate voice.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what time the flight from Paris would arrive?"

Cursing once again his luck, he turned around and was about to explain that he was just a random lost passer by when he saw who asked the question.

"Fuji- sempai…?"

A feminine looking man with creamy brown hair tilted his head to the side upon hearing his name. Upon seeing the person who addressed him, he revealed a pair of piercing azure eyes, wide in surprise.

"Echizen?" Fuji asked with a shock visage before braking into a bright smile, completely obscuring his eyes once again. "It's been a while isn't it?"

Echizen, or Ryoma, nodded his head albeit a little hesitantly. "Hai…"

Fuji just chuckled "I guess you're still not that affiliated with words, ne, Echizen?" he smiled at him fondly "but you're appearance did change…. A lot. You've grown almost a foot since I last saw you and you've matured beautifully."

Ryoma tugged his cap a little lower to hide the blush that blossomed on his cheek.

"Domo…"

Fuji nimbly snatched the cap away from Ryoma with feigned shock "Are…. Is that a blush Ryo- chan?" Fuji teased, ruffling Ryoma's hair "kawaii!"

"Yamette Fuji- sempai!" Ryoma tried to swat the annoying hands away "and give me my hat back!"

Ryoma desperately tried to snatch his hat back, fearing that someone unwelcome may recognize him.

"Mitte! Is that Echizen Ryoma? Tennis no oji-sama?!" someone from his uncountable fans screamed, drawing another batch of salivating fan girls in his direction… looking more vicious.

"Ryoma- sama! Watashi no oji-sama!" the girls and some _boys _shouted stirring a riot among the other people who recognized the name.

Without pausing to asses the whole situation, Ryoma immediately grabbed his things pulled Fuji with him as he run the hell out of that danger. He could literally feel the hair at the back of his neck stand on its ends.

"Give me my hat back!" Ryoma shouted through the noise and chaos around them.

Fuji just blinked innocently, still being dragged by a cursing Ryoma.

"Kore wa?" he raised the Fila cap to emphasize his point. Ryoma saw the male's comfort room and made a byline towards it. He run inside it and entered a cubicle, slamming the door shut before clicking the lock in.

He glared at his companion with fire dancing at his molten lava colored orbs. He snatched his precious cap back and jammed it back on his head, contemplating about using permanent glue so that it wouldn't live its perch on his head.

"Fuji-sempai, next time I tell you to do something, please refrain from defying me" Ryoma snapped irritatingly at him. Their crowded condition in the cubicle didn't help make Ryoma intimidating considering that Fuji is still a head taller than him.

"Saa… Now I know your cap is not just about fashion" Fuji dismissed Ryoma's dagger like glares when he said the word fashion "I thought as much that you'll be famous since you won the Grand Slams but it never crossed my mind that it could be fatal." Fuji chuckled leaning on the wall separating the other cubicles.

Ryoma resisted the urge to pout, not willing to shed his remaining dignity.

"Anyway, it was really a surprise to see you, I didn't know you'll be coming back" Fuji remarked, his index finger pressing on his chin in wonder, "I'm not sure but I don't think the others mentioned about you returning"

"Actually I haven't informed anyone of my plan since it was really a last minute decision" Ryoma explained, resting on the sit cover while flapping his shirt to ward off the heat, oblivious to Fuji's stares at his exposed collar bone. "I was planning on telling then in school."

Fuji raised an eye brow "So you're going to Seigaku?" he asked, pleased.

For the first time in years, Fuji was blessed with Ryoma's trade mark smirk. "Where else?"

"Where are Uncle Jiro and Aunt Rinko by the way?" Fuji asked "are they following you soon?"

"Something like that…" Ryoma muttered, shifting his gaze. The abrupt silence was broken when Ryoma's phone started ringing "Excuse me."

Ryoma fished the latest iPhone 3G from the pocket of his jeans and glanced at the caller's name before clicking it.

"Moshi moshi?" Ryoma greeted, shifting his head away from Fuji "Where are you? You're supposed to pick me up ages ago" he said with a frown.

Fuji could here the voice at the other line reply, albeit a little muffled.

"I understand" Ryoma nodded, stealing a glance at him "See you in a while"

Ryoma ended the call with a sharp click and stood up, his bag slung on his shoulder. "Well Fuji- sempai, would you like to see Nanako?"

=================POT==================

"I haven't been able to see Nanako- san for a long time" Fuji commented as the pair walk towards the parking lot.

Ryoma shrugged and tried not to meet anyone's eyes, being careful to hide his identity. "She's been busy with college"

"Oh really?" Fuji replied "What is she studying?"

"Law" Ryoma answered with a grimace "She looks up to my mom"

Fuji faced him with a curious face "What's the matter? Don't you like Law? I though considering you're mother's a lawyer, you would find a liking to it."

"That's left to Nanako, and it's not that I don't like Law" Ryoma supplied "I mean, learning and knowing those acts and decrees are not the problem…. It's all the talking, or should I call it fighting, done in court that I don't like"

Fuji smirked "It's something you would say, you've never really been one to settle a fight with words" Fuji said, looking at Ryoma "but with tennis."

Ryoma smirked back.

"So how about a game of tennis Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Before Ryoma could answer, a car's honk was heard and they could see Nanako waving at them.

"Ryoma- san" Nanako greeted, stopping her silver convertible mustang in front of them. "I'm sorry I'm late. The preparations took a longtime than expected, oh and Fuji- san, I didn't know you're here."

"Ah, yes, my parents are arriving from Paris so I went to fetch them" Fuji replied with a smile "it's nice to see you again Nanako- san"

"I as well" Nanako said" I don't like to break it into you guys, seeing as we just met after long time and all but we need to go." She looked at her watch.

"Ryoma- san, we need to hurry, they're waiting."

"Wakata" Ryoma opened the door beside Nanako and slipped on his seat. "It's nice to see you again Fuji- sempai" before he closed the door, Ryoma added with a challenging smirk, his eyes blazing, reflecting the burning sun rays "and about that match… we'll have it soon."

As soon as the door was shut, the Mustang whizzed past Fuji until it disappeared in the highway, camouflaging with the other cars.

"Omoshiroi…" Fuji whispered, his own azure orbs blazing with excitement. "Echizen Ryoma…"

**To be continued….**

**A/N **

I hope you like it, and if you do, please review, it helps me find inspiration to write, knowing someone appreciates it. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters are all borrowed from its magnificent writer.

**Summary:** Ryoma comes back from America with a dark and mysterious past that continuously haunts him. Just when he's about to forget, the person that caused all his misery reappeared in his life to claim Ryoma wholly. Will his sempai be able to save Ryoma, or will he forever be locked in a past he only knows? Fujixryoma SLASH

**A/N: **first of all I would like to thank all those who reviewed and added me and my story in their favorite list. You don't know how excited I am seeing that this is my first time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

A lone figure sat dejectedly beside the glass window overlooking a luxuriant garden. The slowly darkening sky caused by the looming sinister clouds indicated a storm, casting the figure's silhouette to stretch across the spacious room and dance because of the flickering candle lights situated on the floor.

The scent coming from the candles were a special batch shipped from India that specialized in soothing the nerves and specifically a calming draught for the mind. Though the air was already heavily laden with the exquisite aroma, it did nothing to ease his psyche, or in the least, uncoil the tensions in his muscles.

Thunder rumbled as the fragile body shook with tremors, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood to keep the tears spilling from his heavily closed eyes. As soon as the first rain touched the earth, the imprisoned whirlwind of emotions that he locked for the past couple of days was unleashed, the torrents of tears that used to be locked flowed freely in the seclusion of the four closed walls.

_He doesn't cry! He cannot cry! He NEVER cries!_

_He needs to be strong! He cannot be weak! He can NEVER be weak!_

And yet, he cannot help but to crumble at the pressure. Though he projected a tough visage, inside, he was just a child… weak… vulnerable. But since the incident, he can never afford to be any of this. He needs to mature earlier than any of his sempai and to face the harsh reality of the world.

Challenges were thrown his way and he emerged from them never unscathed. Yet, he continued to stand up, to run and never even think to give up. But things started to spiral out of control. Problems came one after another before he even has the time to recover.

_He was just so tired… so tired of everything…_

"Ryoma?" the boy stiffened, tensed at being exposed at his most defenseless state.

"What are you doing here Keigo?!" the boy, Ryoma said in a firm voice, never betraying an ounce of emotion. "I specifically ordered that no one disturb me."

Keigo paid no heed in his words and Ryoma could hear the intruder's steps padded towards him.

"Keigo, get out!" Ryoma ordered, suddenly frightened at the thought that someone could see him looking so… weak. Ryoma curled himself into a ball and tried to hide himself in the dark. He cannot let anyone see him like this. They'll be disgusted… recoiled at his flaws… and repulsed at his pathetic condition.

"Keigo, I told you-"

Ryoma's reprimand was caught in his throat as a pair of warm hands wounded around his shoulder and rested on his chest.

"Keigo! Kei-"

Ryoma struggled against the iron grip that caged him, but all Keigo did was strengthen his hold and pushed Ryoma into him until the smaller boy's back was resting on his hard chest.

"Ryoma…. Ryoma…. Ssshhh…. I'm here now… you'll never be alone…

Keigo rocked themselves back and fort, whispering comforts in Ryoma's ears and never relinquishing his hold, not even when Ryoma relaxed and stopped struggling.

"You're lying…."Ryoma whispered, his face cast into shadows "I'll be alone….. I'll be left all alone…"

"Ryoma, you don't know what you're talking about-

"Of course I know!" Ryoma shouted, the tears escaped his eyes, sobs rocking his body. At that moment, Ryoma couldn't care less if the mask he carefully donned in front of everybody is crumbling before him, bearing himself.

"He left mom and me… all I have now is her" Ryoma rattled, as if there is no one but himself "she's the only reason why I still try to continue on… to play tennis even if the mere thought of _touching_ or _seeing_ a racket reduce me in a trembling heap. I held and stood my ground in every game with her in my thoughts…. So that she would not worry and think that I gave up, because I need to be strong for her."

"I only have her, and she only has me… I assumed my position as the heir too early, I took the role not because it is inevitable but because the time is already running on us. I can't crumble because if I do… I'll also lose her."

Ryoma's unseeing eyes stared back eerily at Keigo.

"… and yet… I'm still losing her. She's already slipping away… can't you see Keigo?" Ryoma smiled bitterly though his tears still streamed down in rivulets down his face, making his heart clench at Ryoma's broken appearance.

"She's dying… she's leaving me too…" Ryoma's voice broke "I'm so tired… so tired Keigo… sometimes, I thought of ending it all-

SLAP

Ryoma's face turned to side painfully, his eyes wide in hurt and betrayal. Trembling, he raised his hands up to his bruised cheek but still kept his face in darkness.

Keigo seethed in anger… no... Not anger, he could never get angry at Ryoma. The truth is, he was scared. Yes, Atobe Keigo, who got everything he wanted, who never backed up in a challenge and took thing head on… was scared. He was frightened out of his mind when he heard that Ryoma wanted to end his life. That he even came close to thinking, of embracing the thought of death.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That." Keigo's hold on him tightened. "The Ryoma I knew would never give up, would never think of forfeiting. He'd rather fight and lose than surrender half way."

"How do you know?!" Ryoma broke off from Keigo's hold, snarling in fury and exposing his fiery golden eyes. "How do you know who I am when you're never there when I most needed you?! How do you know that I'm still the Ryoma you met when we were children?! That I didn't change?!"

"I fucking had enough of people leaving me… of-of betraying me!" Ryoma bowed his head with his fist clench and voice in a whisper "why do I always need to be the one to be strong… who has to be invincible and be the pillar of support?"

Keigo strode over Ryoma and with steady hands, and hugged the smaller boy in a reassuring embrace. He rested his chin on top of Ryoma's head

"I'm sorry for all the times that I'm not with you when you needed me… for being an insensitive prick for not seeing your pain… but everything's change now. I'm here and nothing could make me leave you. You never have to be strong in front of me, you can cry and open your fears when I'm with you. I will carry you on my back when you crumble under the pressure. You don't need to pretend and be someone you're not anymore."

"Keigo-

"I need you Ryoma… that's why I can't loose you to anything or anyone… even to yourself."

Keigo clung to Ryoma as if he's going to disappear if he did not. He buried his face in the emerald tinted hair that smelled a little of strawberry that he couldn't help but to nuzzle and sigh in contentment. When Ryoma brought her hands around Keigo and balled his hands in his shirt, he almost howled in elation and relief and couldn't care less that his Armani suit was getting crumpled.

They hung onto each other in the darkness, letting themselves relish the moment, and not risking speaking and breaking the silence. They were fine with it and don't need words to understand each other. Everything that needs to be said was already said.

After a moment, Keigo led Ryoma to the bed, tucking themselves with the crimson silk sheet. Keigo slung a hand over to Ryoma, cocooning him protectively while Ryoma's back was pressed on his chest. He indulged himself with a little selfish action and let his hand play with Ryoma's silky strand.

Both were wide awake and Keigo, sensing that it was already safe to speak, did so.

"When did you learn?"

"Awhile ago" Ryoma spoke steadily, eyes closed while despite himself, enjoyed his friend's ministration. "I already knew that this day would come, but hearing it in reality…"

Ryoma shook his head.

"She was already weak. Since oyaji…. Died, her sickness overcame her that there were times that she couldn't get up from bed. That's when I started to get involve with the company. I couldn't stand everything they worked for collapse so I stepped up and took their positions for the mean time. I know that it's wishful thinking that she'd be well and I could go back to my laid back life. I never wanted to see the truth and only saw what I wanted to believe in… and now reality seemed to mock me"

Keigo didn't speak and comforted him silently.

"Everyday she only grew worse and today…

**Flashback**

_Ryoma entered the quaint study, never bothering to look around but instead, strode straight to the seat behind a majestic oak desk across the man he already grew accustomed over the years he took over their business. _

"_Echizen- sama" greeted a middle aged man with chocolate brown hair and spectacles._

"_Hamilton- san" Ryoma nodded back "I'm sorry I'm late, there were a few casualties along the way. What pleasure do I owe your presence?"_

"_I will not beat around the bush Echizen- sama" the man gained a professional look "I brought unpleasant news regarding your mother"_

_Ryoma grew drastically pale but kept her emotionless mask on "is that so? Then speak up the news you've brought me."_

"_You're mother's doctor informed me of her critical condition. The disease's spreading accelerated causing multiple organ failure and the breakdown of her immune system. I'm afraid that she wouldn't make through this ordeal any longer."_

_Mr. Hamilton fixed his glasses, the reflection obscuring his hazel eyes._

"_She expressed her desire that you assume her position permanently as the legal heir and president of the Echizen Chains of Corporation. The documents were already being processed as we speak now. Your mother wills that you continue your study in high school though you already completed your Masters Degree in Business Management and Foreign Studies. Your mother has no ounce of doubt that you could uphold the Echizen fortune and at the same time, lead as much as a normal life as you could have."_

"_She will fly to and arrive in Japan next week, she miss your dearly and wish to spend her remaining days by your side"_

_Ryoma heard everything that Mr. Hamilton told him but things seemed to be muffled and blurry as his senses numbed about the news of her mother. He just nodded and signed the emancipation papers he bought with him_

_Before they separate ways, Ryoma had one question burning in his mind._

"_How long does she have?"_

_The Echizen's lawyer didn't respond right away but answered at the last minute._

"_Six months… and that's already stretching it."_

**End flashback**

Ryoma let the tears flow without making any sound. He was grateful that the dark hid his weakness from Keigo. It still doesn't suit him the feeling of being exposed. He was raised to be tough and he doubt that he'll ever get used to opening himself to others. Still, the hand around him and his friend's closeness oddly comforted him.

He won't promise anything. He's scrupulous enough not to make any careless promises, knowing that the future is bleak and unpredictable… but he'll give it try. There's nothing left in him that he could still lose anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters are all borrowed from its magnificent writer.

**Summary:** Ryoma comes back from America with a dark and mysterious past that continuously haunts him. Just when he's about to forget, the person that caused all his misery reappeared in his life to claim Ryoma wholly. Will his sempai be able to save Ryoma, or will he forever be locked in a past he only knows?

**Chapter 3**

**DICTIONARY**

Saa- who knows

Baka- stupid

Hanashite- let go

Yoroshuku- nice to meet you

Gaki- brat

Ochibi- small

………………………….

'Nyyyyyaaaaaaaa'

Kikumaru Eiji whined at his doubles partner, jumping up and down.

"What's the problem Eiji?" Oishi Shuichiro glanced worriedly at his best friend as they walk with the other students towards the Seigaku High School building.

Kikumaru gave a catlike pout pointing towards his other friend, his eyebrows drawn together in mock glare.

"It's Fuji! Nyaaaa, he's hiding a secret and he doesn't want to tell me!" Kikumaru lapse in a tantrum

"Maaa, calm down Eiji!" Oishi tried to placate his partner as they are starting to draw attention, "How'd you know that he's keeping a secret anyway?"

"Because his smiling that creepy smile!" Eiji pointed out.

"But…" Oishi sweat drop "he's always smiling… like that…" Oishi chuckled nervously.

Kikumaru gave another groan and bounded towards Fuji who was just quietly observing them with the same smile Eiji's accusing him of.

"Look, Fuji's normal smile is like this" Kikumaru used his finger to tilt Fuji's lips upward, straining his cheeks. "And when he's planning something it's like this…."

Kikumaru draw Fuji's lips even higher, though Fuji just stayed still. "And it's like this when he's keeping a secret!"

Kikumaru released his hold and Fuji just returned in smiling the way he used to, irritating his friend further.

"Waaaah, Oishi can't you see the difference?!" Kikumaru cried, pointing accusingly at Fuji who just chuckled.

Oishi sighed "Okay, why don't we just ask if he really does have a secret. You might just be wasting your energy when you're not right after all."

"Ask him then!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Fuji, just answer me so that Eiji will stop, do you have a secret?" Oishi asked

There was a pause.

"Saa…"

"FUJI!" both Eiji and Oishi screamed at him.

=============================MD=============================

A pale hand shot out from under the crimson sheets, grappling for the little piece of mechanism that's hurting his eardrums.

Once he had it in his grasp, he threw it across the room, hitting the wall with a satisfactory crack making the blaring sound to stop. He sighed dreamily and burrowed deeper in his sheets. He had a really long and good sleep; he's bed inexplicably warmer than he can remember…

"Just how much are you spending trying to replace those alarm clocks?" an amused voiced asked.

Ryoma's face scrunched up in confusion, his head still in a haze from sleep. Why is there a voice in his head? And why can he imagine an irritating smirk accompanying that voice?

Someone laughed. "Now I'd pay to see that expression on your face anytime. You look like someone had placed wasabi on your sushi."

Ryoma scrunched his face even more, now in irritation. Why doesn't that annoying voice shut up? He can't go back to sleep with the noise…. He's so tired with the happenings yesterday—

Ryoma bolt up from his curled position throwing the sheets off him in the process.

"Monkey King!"

Atobe Keigo lay on his side with his hand propped under to support his head.

"Now whatever happened to _Keigo_, brat?" Atobe asked with a curl from his lips, flipping his perfect hair away from his eyes.

"Now whatever happened to _Ryoma_, monkey king?" Ryoma retorted dryly, running a hand in his a little disheveled hair. The events of the previous night came back to him with such clearance that his defense mechanism came back in full force, a.k.a, sarcasm.

"Brat"

"Monkey King"

"Shorty"

"King of Apes"

"Now what's with you associating ore- sama with those lowly deplorable creatures?" Atobe sat gracefully, his eyes twitching in aggravation.

"Because it's a fact… _Keigo" _Ryoma replied floutingly, his customary smirk in place.

"Well you being short is also a world known fact _Ryoma"_ Atobe replied back with a smirk of his own, enjoying the challenged fire lighting Ryoma's eyes.

"For your information, I grew approximately thirty point forty- eight centimeters since you last saw me" Ryoma almost growled. His height has always been his sore spot.

Atobe scoffed "Well doesn't change the fact that you're still shorter than everyone does it?"

"Well at least I'm growing, unlike you who'll always be a Monkey King!"

"Why you—

Three knocks reverberated from the door.

"Ryoma- obochama, Keigo-obochama, Nanako- sama wants to tell you that you'll be late in your respective schools" the Echizen household's maid reminded them from outside the room.

Ryoma scrambled for the wrist watch Atobe's wearing, ignoring the said person's scandalous looks. "Fuck" he cursed under his breathe upon seeing the time.

"When?" Atobe teased.

"Tell her we'll be down in a minute!" Ryoma ordered loudly, ignoring his friend.

"Hai" a muffled reply came, then Atobe heard the receding footstep of the maid. When he looked at the place Ryoma occupied just a while ago, he found it empty. The boy was currently trying to button his polo while brushing his teeth.

After Ryoma finished his morning rituals in the bathroom, he run about in the room, trying to locate the blue neck tie that comes with the high school uniform. Amidst the chaos, Ryoma spared him an inquiring and annoyed glance.

"Why are you already dressed?"

"Do I need to apologize for being always presentable and ready?" Atobe replied teasingly, "You will never live through the day you'll see me rumpled."

Ryoma just scoffed, turning his gaze back to fixing his shirt. "Don't worry Monkey King I'll live through the day you eat your own words."

Atobe stood from his position and walked towards the younger boy. "You wish…" he muttered.

Suddenly, a hand grasped Ryoma's own, bringing them down to his side.

"Honestly brat, can you be competent in something other than tennis?" Atobe unbuttoned his shirt and did them all over again since Ryoma didn't fasten them in their right places.

"… and can't you keep sight of your things the way you do with tennis balls when having a game?" this time he approached the closet, opened it and rummaged through the top most shelf before protruding a familiar blue tie.

Atobe fixed his neck tie with trained nimble fingers, accomplishing it in no more than a few seconds.

"I could have done it you know…" Ryoma muttered, his head turned to the side "I was just in a hurry…"

Atobe just smiled with mirth in his eyes and took a step back "Whatever you say, brat"

There was a pause before Ryoma stole a glance at him, biting his already pink lips.

"Thank you…. Not only for the buttons and tie… I mean also for the other… things"

"Don't sweat over it" but there was a smile playing on his lips. He turned tail and headed for the door, calling back over his shoulder at Ryoma "Now's the best time to be in a hurry, we're gonna be late"

Before he closed the white French doors behind him, a shout came from Ryoma. "Don't get used to it, and you're still a Monkey King!"

======================MD======================

Ryoma entered the school gates in a leisurely pace, seeing the deserted fields and halls. He didn't bother to run or make haste, he was already late anyway, what's a minute or two difference?

Ryoma got her admission slip and schedule from the secretary, totally oblivious at the appreciative glances he elicited from people. After looking at his schedule, he quickly found his homeroom, standing just outside the sliding door. He himself had been surprise that he managed not to get lost.

_Or maybe because I didn't asked directions from silly girls, _Ryoma thought, remembering the time back when he was twelve years old and had the mistake of asking Ryuzaki Sakuno, which resulted in him being disqualified by default.

After composing himself, he knocked the door of class 3-A, hearing the murmurs of excitement from his classmates.

_Classmates…_ Ryoma snorted at the thought of who will be the people inside the classroom right now. Before he could muse any further, he heard a stern cough from the teacher and the signal for him to enter.

Without missing a beat, or checking on his impeccable appearance, he slid the door open and stepped inside, walking towards the front, beside the teacher's desk. He could hear collective gasps, mostly from the girls who got a shock at seeing someone so stunning in front of them, and some, from those who recognize him.

"This is the new transfer student. As you might notice, he should just be in the first year but he passed the junior's entrance exam with flying colors, so the school allowed him to skip two years"

There were a couple of awed glances from the class. They've never really met someone so smart.

"Please introduce yourself, your likes, dislikes and hobbies" the teacher encouraged him.

Ryoma almost rolled his eyes. Does he always need to go through these useless introductions? Why can't he just take his seat and let the teacher do his job of talking? None the less, he complied.

"Ore wa Echizen Ryoma, I like Karupin and Ponta, I don't like anything or anyone other than Karupin and Ponta, my hobbies are playing with Karupin and drinking Ponta."

Ryoma said in a serious face while almost everyone doesn't know how to react. Some, those who knew him way back in Seigaku, now had no doubt about his little speech but most were puzzled at the lack of mention about tennis.

"… Yoroshuku…"

As soon as he ended talking, chaos erupted among the students.

"Echizen Ryoma? As in the youngest winner of the Gland Slams?!"

"Tennis no oji- sama?"

"Ryoma- kun?!"

"Ryoma- SAMA!"

Ryoma bit his lips to stop the charade of insults he knew his teacher wouldn't appreciate. This action just caused the majority of the girls and his faithful fan girls to squeal and screech like a pack of screaming banshees.

While the teacher tried to placate the girls turned maniacs from hounding Ryoma, he stole a glance at his former sempai in Seigaku. Kikumaru resembles a gaping fish out of water while Oishi tried his best to shake his partner from his stupor, already hyperventilating that Kikumaru seemed to have totally blocked out from the outside world. Inui had his notebook out, probably jotting down his new statistics. Meanwhile, Tezuka was as stoic as ever but a faint hint of smile can be detected behind the gleaming glasses and stern aura. The last but never the least… Fuji.

Ryoma frowned.

Fuji's ever present smile was replaced by a firm line of lips. His cerulean orbs which are usually hidden behind his lids are now blazing in fury, promises of torment swirling just beneath the surface, and his usually happy and approachable demeanor changed into a sadistic air, making everyone within his reach lean as humanly as possible away from him.

What could possibly caused Fuji- sempai's changed of demeanor? Or maybe, the more appropriate question is who?

========================MD====== ===================

Fuji couldn't help the smile blossoming in his lips that morning, not that anyone would notice the difference since he always smiles. Only Inui might have noticed since his glasses keeps on gleaming eerily and constant murmurs of _'iiieeee… data' _could be heard whenever Fuji's near.

Still, one could say that Fuji Syuusuke's day started quite pleasantly.

Until Echizen Ryoma stepped into the room. It's not really Ryoma who caused his wrath, quite the contrary actually. Upon seeing the boy, Fuji couldn't help but appreciate the view that was laid in front of him. He always finds himself drawn to beautiful beings and there is no doubt that Ryoma is one.

It's the buffoons he's forced to call classmates that really drew his fury. Most people would often describe him as gentle and docile, an angel that couldn't hurt a fly. But only some really knew the real Fuji hiding behind his tender smiles. He's severely possessive of what he deems as _his _and wouldn't stop at nothing to show just that to every one. If threatened or even just challenged a bit, Fuji's sadistic side would completely take over. Anyone who's stupid enough to cross paths with a sadistic Fuji certainly has a death wish and would surely get it in the most painful and embarrassing way.

And that's what his classmates would surely be rewarded for even looking at _his _Ryoma in a not so innocent way. His thoughts were interrupted upon hearing Ryoma's familiar voice whiff through the room.

Fuji frowned.

He could also see Tezuka and Inui's baffled expression. Kikumaru was too busy trying to process the image of Ryoma in front of him and Oishi have his hands full with worrying over his partner to notice the lack of tennis in Ryoma's speech.

He decided to keep that questioned locked at the back of his mind for later use as the irritation started to creep back in him when the screeching and squealing started once again. Thoughts of murder are the only things occupying his mind presently. Fuji suppressed a groan as the teacher directed him at the middle front part of the class, a fair distance from his window seat.

No matter, there will be enough time later. Fuji grinned, causing others to lean even farther away from the dangerous aura the tensai is producing.

No one escapes Fuji Syusuuke once he sets his eyes on you.

======================MD====================

Ryoma yawned drowsily, rubbing the sleep off his eyes, after the bell rung, signaling lunch break. He had a decent amount of sleep during English… well after he showed _sensei_ that he didn't need to be thought the language by someone who's not even as fluent as him. Ryoma scoffed, remembering the stunned and embarrassed expression swirling in his teacher's eyes after he recited the Act III, Scene Six of Macbeth not only in perfect English but also without even looking at his copy. He doubts if the teacher even memorizes a line from one of Shakespeare's play.

Ryoma decided to head for the rooftop before one of those fan girls catch him and drag him of to somewhere. He was just about to stand from his chair when a pair of familiar hands wrapped around his shoulders pushing him back to his seat.

"Ochibiiiiiiii!!!"

Ryoma shivered, dreading this would happen once his sempai got a hold of him.

"Ochibi! Why didn't you tell us that you're coming back?" Kikumaru pouted, tightening his grip "we could have prepared something for you! Look Oishi! Ochibi's really here in Japan! Nyaa!"

Kikumaru's hugged tightened even more, crashing Ryoma's lungs.

"Kiku- maru… sempai… can't— breathe…"

"Eiji!" Oishi tried to pry Kikumaru's hands away "Let go of him! He's turning blue!"

"Eh?" Kikumaru glanced down, seeing an oxygen deprived Ryoma "Wah, Ochibi! Gomen!" he quickly let go of him.

Ryoma coughed before glaring at his sempai. It would have been intimidating if he's hair wasn't mused and his cheeks flushed from adrenaline "I'll definitely consider not coming back if I knew I would just die of strangulation."

"Wah, gomen Ochibi!" Kikumaru wailed, with his hands clasped.

Ryoma sighed, exasperated. He looked at his former sempai, now his classmates. Though they're all in the same year, they would always be his sempai.

Tezuka- sempai and buchou, Oishi- sempai, Kikumaru- sempai, Inui- sempai, Taka- sempai and Fuji- sempai. This thought brought him memories of Kaidoh and Momo sempai. Ryoma grinned inwardly… now he'll have fun rubbing it in their faces that he's technically an upper classmen to them.

"Stop bawling Kikumaru- sempai, I kind of expected this reaction anyway…" Ryoma muttered.

"Nyaa! Ochibi!" Kikumaru was set to lunged back at him but froze upon Ryoma's glare.

Everyone chuckled at that, even Tezuka has a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Let's head to the rooftop for lunch, Taka- san, Momoshiro and Kaidoh should meet us there for lunch anyway" Oishi said "I'm sure they'll be glad to see Ryoma"

=====================MD=====================

"Echizen!!!"

Before Ryoma had the time to sit, he found himself in a recognizable headlock.

"Momo- sempai! Hanashite!" Ryoma tugged at the arms around his head.

"Mataku gaki, why don't you ever learn to call before returning instead of giving us a heart attack of your surprise visits?" Momo shouted playfully.

"Ssshhh… baka, if you don't release him right now he'll be the one who'll have the heart attack"

Ryoma was released abruptly and he could see Momo and Kaidoh glaring daggers at each other. Nothing really had changed that much.

"Who are you calling baka, Mamushi?!" Momo yelled.

"Isn't it obvious you peach butt?!" Kaidoh yelled back.

"Nani—

"Maa, maa, come on you two, stop fighting, we're here to eat lunch" Oishi came between the two.

After a minute of insults, the two finally managed to settle down along with the others. After everyone sat in circle, Ryoma finally realized the absence of Taka- sempai.

"Ne, Inui- sempai, where's Taka- sempai?"

"He's in a different class, according to my data, he should be here in—" Inui looked at his watch "three minutes"

"Aah…" Ryoma sweat dropped.

"Where's you bento gaki?" Momo suddenly asked, upon seeing Ryoma empty handed, unlike his overflowing purchases from the canteen.

"I didn't bring any. I actually planned to sleep through the break" Ryoma replied casually "And stop calling me gaki, Momo- sempai, if there's one who should be called sempai it should be me" Ryoma smirked.

Momo grunted under his breathe, complaining about super intelligent gakis.

"You could share my lunch Echizen, I have enough for two" Fuji offered with a smile.

Ryoma look hesitantly at Fuji's bento. The food looked delicious but everyone knew about Fuji's fetish of putting wasabi in everything he eats. As if reading his mind, Fuji quickly answered.

"Don't worry, I promise that there's no hidden wasabi in there… I've already _used it all up_."

"Okay everyone, let's eat, I'm sure Taka- san wouldn't mind" Oishi announced.

"Hai, hai, you should never let the food wait! Ittadaikimasu!" Momo practically wolfed down his lunch.

Ryoma accepted the chopstick Fuji offered and broke it apart "then, if you don't mind… Ittadaikimasu…"

Ryoma picked a sashimi from Fuji's bento and ate it delicately. He was almost expecting the spicy fire- like sensation of wasabi when the rich flavor of the sashimi invaded his taste buds. He almost moaned in delight. Fuji wasn't lying, such delicious food could never have a wasabi.

He was about to have another bite when horrifying screams filled the air. Numerous shrieks and yell could be heard, as well as the sounds of dropping body. Suddenly, Kikumaru turned red as his hair and almost breathed fire, before dropping unconscious on the floor.

"Eiji!" the group excluding Fuji and Ryoma gathered around the fallen figure of Kikumaru, trying to rouse him. Amidst the chaos, the door slammed open. Revealing a terrified Taka.

"Taka- sempai, what happened?" Momo asked.

"Many students, mostly from class 3-A are dropping dead everywhere. The teachers found out that it was because of the wasabi found in their food. Honestly! Wasabi in ramen?!" Taka grossed.

Ryoma turned a suspicious eye on an innocent looking Fuji.

"Don't look at me like that…" Fuji smiled eerily "I told you, _I already used it all up…"_

Revenge has never tasted this… spicy.

**a/n**

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters are all borrowed from its magnificent writer.

**Summary:** Ryoma comes back from America with a dark and mysterious past that continuously haunts him. Just when he's about to forget, the person that caused all his misery reappeared in his life to claim Ryoma wholly. Will his sempai be able to save Ryoma, or will he forever be locked in a past he only knows?

**Chapter 4**

"Yo, gaki!"

"Nya, Ochibi!"

Ryoma sighed for the umpteenth time, struggling to maintain his balance as both Momoshiro and Kikumaru slung their arms around his shoulders.

"Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai…" Ryoma gritted his teeth in annoyance "I won't go anywhere so it's totally inconvenient for all of us if you keep on hanging on me like insufferable leeches!"

"But—

"Ryoma's right you know… it would be really inconvenient if you can't keep your hands to yourselves" Fuji butted, immerging from behind. His smile was securely in place but his cerulean orbs are peeking from behind thick lashes.

"Someone might misplace their wasabi again and you wouldn't want it to be found in your lunches, don't you?" Fuji questioned, closing his eyes and smiling more brightly.

"Aaahh…. Hai!" both sweat dropped while Ryoma remained oblivious, yawning drowsily. Kikumaru was stressed in trying to forget the hell he experienced the previous break while Momoshiro was busy praying to all the gods he knew for protection.

"Anyway, Ryoma said so himself that he's going to join the Tennis Club, ne?" Fuji addressed.

"Hai…. And if we don't start moving, we'll be late" Ryoma answered while walking, already a few yards ahead.

"MATTE. ECHIZEN!!!"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro ran after their kohai dreading to be alone with the sadist while Fuji maintained a leisurely pace behind.

=======================MD========================

'Knock, knock'

"Come in" an eerily familiar voice invited him in. Ryoma opened the wooden door to the Coach's Office.

"Excuse me, I would just like to submit my application…" Ryoma glanced as the coach who was previously facing the window turned around. "….. Ryuuzaki-sensei…?"

"Aaahh, Ryoma! I was expecting you!" the elderly woman smiled affectionately at him as she took her seat.

"What are you doing here Ryuuzaki-sensei? I thought you were back in Seishun Gakuen?" Ryoma asked, curious.

"I was… before I learned that you'll be studying high school here together with your previous teammates." Ryuuzaki-sensei replied, clasping her hands on top of her desk.

"I promised Nanjro that I'll be with you, helping you in tennis the way I did with him… anyway, it would really be fun, like it'll be the old times." Ryuuzaki-sensei stated with an air of nostalgia.

"Sure… right, like the old times." Ryoma bowed his head, hiding his face in shadows. He smiled sardonically at himself. Things wouldn't ever be the same…. Will never be like back then. Gone was his innocence…. His passion….. His life. He's not the same Ryoma who left years ago. Things have changed… and it's so fucking hard trying to make a mask that would make others believe otherwise!

Ryuuzaki-sensei, ignorant to Ryoma's inner turmoil, continued. "You're just right in time, we're having the Inter Ranking Tournament, I'm sure no one would object if the Prince of Tennis would participate" she smirked.

======================MD=======================

"Kkkyyyyyaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Ryoma- sama!"

"Watashi no oji-sama!"

Ryoma closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming. The shouts and screeches from his abnormally large fan girls are starting to grate not only at his nerves but to others as well. The other Tennis Club members were having a fight with the president of the fan club to maintain silence because others couldn't concentrate on the game, what with the deafening shrieks and squeals.

Unfortunately, the tennis club members were losing the fight badly. And so, the chaos ensues.

Ryoma tried to block out the noise and to concentrate on the game, gripping his racket tightly.

"One set match, Echizen versus Mikage. Echizen to serve!"

Ryoma sighed, looking bored at his opponent at the other side of the court. He was the skittish type of player who obviously just started playing. A pity that he'll already lose his first official game.

Ryoma gripped the tennis ball, applying pressure before tossing it in the air. He bent his body backwards a little and then springing like an uncoiled wire, hitting the ball with almost like a gunshot sound.

"Oi" Ryoma pointed his racket at the umpire who seems to be frozen. "Ball count"

"Errr… fifteen- love, to Echizen!" the umpire declared, shaking from what he saw.

"Whoa! Isn't that the twist serve?!" the crowd cheered and muttered to themselves.

"Yes! But it seems to be stronger!"

"I haven't even seen the ball! All I heard was a deafening bang and the ball just appeared at the other side of the court!"

Ryoma fished another ball from his pocket and started dribbling it. He stole a glance at his sempai who were watching his game. All he could see where excitement from them. No doubt from the prospect of seeing some incredible moves and how much he evolved in the course of three years.

Despite himself, he could not summon the same excitement and thrill he use to feel whenever he plays tennis. It's neither a passion anymore nor even a hobby. Through the years and after the things that happened to him, tennis was reduced into nothing more than an obligation for him to run after that damn yellow ball and hit it. If he had a choice, he would have burned everything he owned that's related to tennis.

Ryoma served an easy ball, just so that he's opponent could hit it back and they could have a rally. It would totally be unbearably boring if he has another service ace.

"One game to love! To Echizen!"

Having had enough and at the same taking pity at his slowly panting opponent, Ryoma decided to make it quick. He won all his serving games and took points without even using any of his famous techniques.

"Five games to love!"

Mikage now seriously tired and frightened at Ryoma's incredible skills and stamina, served the ball as much as his battered body can. Ryoma took his time before hitting the ball back at the base line. It was so slow he estimated that the serve is no more than 40kph.

Everyone was already expecting the ball to go in but what surprised them was that the ball didn't bounced. It skidded on the ground and it left marks on the green surface, whiffs of smoke rising from the friction between the floor and the ball.

"15-0!"

After almost less than a minute and without breaking any sweat, the game finally finished.

"Six games to love! To Echizen!"

"Kyyyyaaaaaaa!!!! Ryoma- sama you're the best!"

"Tennis no oji-sama!!!"

Ryoma tuned out the noise while his opponent was busy lying face flat on the floor, semi- conscious in exhaustion. He exited the court only to be bombarded by his fans and admirers only to give them one of his death glares. Ryoma marched towards the score board to give his points and look up his next opponent, hopefully, a more competent one.

_Fuji… Syusuuke…_

Ryoma almost grinned, hiding it behind his stoicism. Oddly enough, he was not enthusiastic about playing a challenging game, he had enough of it in the past years…. He felt thrilled to be in the presence of _the tensai._

"Looks like we're next, ne, Ryoma?" a voice whispered near his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Aah" Ryoma glanced at his sempai, who was leaning close to the side of his face. At such proximity, even Ryoma couldn't help but to agree that Fuji really looked effeminate and beautiful.

"Let's have a good game, see you later in the court" Ryoma shook himself from his daze, mentally berating himself for spacing out.

"Of course" with that, Ryoma walked away, wanting to clear his head before his next game with a pair of cerulean orbs watching his every move.

========================MD========================

Ryoma snap his can of grape flavored Ponta open, impatient to have the familiar taste of his favorite beverage in his mouth. He was still relishing his drink when Ryuuzaki-sensei's voice reached him.

"Ryoma!" the elderly coach was jogging towards him, her cell phone flipped open in her hand.

"Do you need something sensei?" Ryoma asked, putting his can of Ponta away on a bench for the moment.

"Ryoma, Nanako was calling you for the last fifteen minutes but you weren't answering, that's why she called me instead." She explained.

Ryoma frowned "I was in a game and I haven't checked my phone. Why is she calling?" Ryoma accepted the offered cell phone.

"I think it's important, by Nanako's urgency"

Ryoma placed the phone on his ear and turned his back politely on Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Moshi moshi, Nanako?"

"Ryoma- san! I've been trying to reach you since a while ago!" Nanako's usually sweet voice was laced with worry.

"Gomen, I just finished a game…." Ryoma bit his lip "… did something happen?"

There was a pause, as if Nanako was debating whether she should have really called after all.

"It's Oba- sama…. She arrived a while ago"

Ryoma drastically paled, his hands trembling. He took a deep breathe and tried not to show his feelings in his voice.

"I thought Oka-san won't arrive till next week? What brought the change?"

"She's suppose to be here next week but she deliberately disobeyed his doctors and flew here as soon as she can. I told her that her body still can't take the long travel and that she should have—!

"What happened Nanako?! Did something bad happen to oka-san?!" Ryoma gripped the phone tightly, his voice rising.

"No! I mean, she doesn't want to disturb you that's why she doesn't want me to call you… but I know that you would have wanted to know. She fainted a while ago but I already called the doctors and she's already resting. I'm really sorry to disturb you Ryoma-san, you can already see her after your afternoon practice—

"No" Ryoma breathe out heavily, already firm on a decision.

"Ryoma- san?—

"No" Ryoma repeated calmly "I'll go see her right now. I'll be on my way."

"But—

_CLICK_

Ryoma ended the call and returned the phone to Ryuuzaki-sensei who's looking at him anxiously.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki-sensei but I need to go home" Ryoma bowed "I know you might already have an idea on the cause of this so please let me cut the practice."

Ryuuzaki just sighed, knowing that in the end, Ryoma will have his way "How about your game with Fuji?"

"'I'll forfeit"

======================MD=======================

"FORFEITED?!"

The previous Seigaku team exclaimed with the exception of Tezuka, Inui and Fuji. Tezuka was too dignified for such an act while Inui was busy scribbling on his notebook. Fuji, on the other hand was seething.

"Yes, something suddenly came up and he needs to go immediately" Ryuuzaki-sensei explained in her office, massaging her temples. "Though he technically lost to Fuji, he'll still be part of the regulars, albeit he'll only be the second best in his block."

"Still…" Momoshiro wondered, his brows creasing "it's not the gaki's personality to back down… he hates losing in tennis!"

"SSSSShhhhhhhhhhh" Kaidoh agreed.

"What Momoshiro said was true" Tezuka added "there must be an important reason behind Echizen's action."

"Ne sensei, do you know why?" Everyone chilled upon hearing Fuji's melodic voice. They knew that Fuji was looking forward their match and anyone would be piss to discover that your opponent forfeited.

"That would be for Ryoma to answer" Ryuuzaki-sensei faced the setting sun in her window and sighed heavily. "Let's just talk to him tomorrow."

=========================MD=====================

Ryoma took the bus towards his new house, tennis and his match against Fuji temporarily out of his mind. He never had a second though in forfeiting the game. He would exchange tennis for his mother anytime and anywhere. The only remaining reason why he still continues to play tennis is because of his mother. Tennis only reminds him of his dark past, of the hurt he long ago buried deep in the recesses of his mind. Though he longed to throw his racket against the wall… he wouldn't.

His mother would surely hear about it if he suddenly quits tennis. He can't let her see him giving up. He needs to be strong for her, to show her that he didn't change and they could still continue living the way they used to. Yes, it was pathetic but it's the only thing he can do. So much has changed in his mother's life…. The death of Nanjiro… her sickness… the company. The only constant thing in her life is Ryoma… and if her only son started crumbling…..he wouldn't allow that!

Ryoma pushed the double French doors open, tossing his things to the awaiting maid. She ascended the grand staircase and walked briskly towards the masters' bedroom. He stood in front of the double oak doors with gold tendrils to catch his bearing. He was about to open the door when he heard voices.

"Where's Ryoma Nanako?" the weak voice of Rinko Echizen filled the air. It was obvious that she was having hard time breathing and that speaking alone tires her.

"She's still in afternoon practice oba-sama… but she'll be home soon" Nanako replied softly

"Help me on the chair Nanako… I don't like him to see me always on bed…."

Ryoma turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open, only enough so that he could see without being discovered.

The scene made his heart lurch. Her mother was trying vainly to settle on a wheel chair, her arm slung around Nanako's shoulder as she helped his mother seat on the special chair. His usually elegant and strong mother couldn't even have the strength to stand.

Ryoma turned his head away. When the rustle was done and everything was quiet again, Ryoma pushed the door open and strode firmly towards her mother.

"I'm home oka-san" Ryoma kneeled in front of her mother and placed his hand on top of hers.

Rinko smiled softly, looking frail "Did practice finished early?"

Ryoma shifted his gaze. He can never lie to her with a straight face. Rinko just smiled, running her fingers in her son's luscious hair.

"Don't skip next time, I'm fine—

Rinko was interrupted by a series of coughs. Ryoma immediately got the glass of water on her bed side table and placed it in between her lips, urging her to take a drink.

"See, you're not fine….. you should have obeyed the doctor and didn't travel" Ryoma scolded her softly, placing the glass back.

"But I wanted to see you Ryoma….."

Ryoma bit his lips, willing the tears that started to gather in his eyes away. He needs to be strong.

"Me too… but you shouldn't overexert yourself" Rinko was so light that Ryoma could already lift her easily. He placed her back on bed and pushed the covers up to her chin.

"I'm the mother here Ryoma but you're the one who's tucking me in bed" Rinko teased with a soft smile.

Ryoma just smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. He stayed beside her until her eyes fluttered close, clasping her hand tightly against his.

_He needs to be strong….. for her._

**a/n**

hope you like it and please do review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters are all borrowed from its magnificent writer.

**Summary:** Ryoma comes back from America with a dark and mysterious past that continuously haunts him. Just when he's about to forget, the person that caused all his misery reappeared in his life to claim Ryoma wholly. Will his sempai be able to save Ryoma, or will he forever be locked in a past he only knows?

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma didn't go to school the next day and the day after. After a week of absence, the whole Seigaku regulars started to worry about their Ochibi.

"Nyaaa… Ryuuzaki-sensei, what happened to Ochibi? Why is he always absent?" Kikumaru moaned while sitting on the ground after having run ten laps in five minutes.

"I don't know… he hasn't called to excuse himself for the days he was absent" Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed, massaging her temples.

"Maybe he's sick? What if no one's there to look after him?! He could have—

Oishi's hysterical babblings were interrupted by Taka's suggestion, who thankfully enough already abandoned his racket after finishing the laps.

"Well why don't we visit him? That way we can talk and see him"

There were murmurs of agreement before Fuji's melodious voice cut their musings. "I already visited their house" Fuji voiced out, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You did?!" almost everyone shouted in disbelief. They hadn't expected Fuji to do something without telling them especially when it concerns the whole team. When did Echizen and Fuji get close anyway that Fuji would visit the Echizens alone?

"What happened Fuji?" Tezuka's stern voice resonated above the chatter.

For the first time they saw a baffled looking on the tensai's face, his elegant brows creasing a little as he leaned on the wire linked fence at his back. "I don't know. When I arrived at the house, it was abandoned. By the looks of it, no one seemed to have lived there for a couple of years. When I asked the monk in the temple near the place… he said something that confused me"

"What did he tell you Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked, gulping.

"He said that the house originally belongs to the Meino family… not the Echizen" Fuji replied.

"Meino? Isn't that Nanako-chan's surname?" Momoshiro asked dubiously.

"Ssshhh… then the Echizen must have been renting or borrowing the house from Nanako-san's family" Kaidoh commented, fixing his green bandana.

Fuji nodded "I thought so too… but the monk said that the house was never used as a residential home… even back when we were in Junior High. Apparently, the Echizens used the house just as one of their cottages. They have another home they're really residing in"

"You mean Echizen's really living in another house not only now but since three years ago?" Oishi asked.

"Then why don't we just look up ochibi's real address so that we can visit him already?" Kikumaru pouted, impatient to see the team's Ochibi,

Tezuka quickly fixed his glasses before turning towards Ryuuzaki-sensei with a serious expression. "Sensei, would you let us check Echizen's files in the school? We could locate his current address there."

The Seigaku regulars shifted their attention expectantly at their coach, waiting for her permission. Ryuuzaki-sensei heaved a great sighed, feeling down knowing that she can't give them what they want so badly.

"I'm sorry boys but that's impossible"

"BUT—

"Sensei!—

"What do you mean—?

"Shut your mouth right now before I decide to assign you a hundred laps!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted in irritation, feeling an upcoming head ache. This successfully shut any complaints the tennis players had. It's completely rare that their coach would snap at them and not just use her usual eloquent talks.

"You can't see Ryoma's record because—" Ryuuzaki looked pointedly at them "he doesn't have one…. Yet. Ryoma just arrived recently and his files from America hadn't arrived yet. And even if it's here, I'm not the right person to turn to when it comes to those kinds of things."

"Demo…" Kikumaru wailed, flailing his hands in a bout of tantrums "how can we see Ochibi?! Someone must know where he lives!"

The Seigaku regulars glanced at each other. Kikumaru's outburst lead them in a startling realization: they virtually don't know anything about their kohai. They thought they knew where he lives, which actually turned out that they do not. The closest one that they've converse with Ryoma's family is his cousin Nanako and that's nothing more than just a brief greeting. They don't know anything significant about Ryoma outside the tennis courts. Sure they know about his addiction for his pet cat Karupin and his favorite drink Ponta… but a person's life can't possibly be compose of just those things… even if that person is Echizen Ryoma.

This discovery made the atmosphere dreary, as if someone draped a blanket of melancholy all over them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ryoma's okay… we'll just have to wait when the brat will suddenly decide to go back to school and ease our worries" Ryuuzaki-sensei tried to lighten the mood, giving them a soft yet tired smile.

_You better go to school tomorrow Ryoma… or else I won't be able to stop them in causing havoc when their curiosity remained unappeased, _the old coach thought, looking up the slowly setting sun.

=====================MD======================

Dexterous fingers shifted through legal papers, placing his signature on it after meticulously reading over the documents while his other hand remained occupied in cradling the phone near his ear.

"Yes, I assure you that our company's best draftsmen would be appointed to supervise the construction to the beginning until its very end." Golden cat-like eyes continued to scan the credentials laid before him as he rested his back against the expensive upholstery.

"Then we in return would expect your cooperation not only in pecuniary aspects but in man power as well…" a head crowned with silky emerald tinted locks nodded, the speaker intent on making his point cross. "Our lawyers could meet for the outline of the official partnership of our company"

After a minute of further confirmation and setting of dates, the young man finally heaved a quiet sigh and settled down the pen on the oak desk, regarding the person on the other line with courtesy.

"Yes, of course Hawatari-san, I would absolutely look forward to our actual meeting for the signing of—

"GAKI!" An angry voice echoed against the Louise XII inspired study room as an imposing figure pushed the double doors open with a bang that almost shook the walls.

The gaki, as the intruder so nicely put it, almost dropped the receiver in surprise. He quickly turned his body away from the door and murmured a couple of apologies and promise of further up dates before putting it stiffly back on its cradle with a resolute _click._

"Do you know who I'm talking—?!

A livid tenor hissed before it was rudely cut off by a charade of inquiries.

"I don't care who you're chatting with on the phone! What are you doing for the past days Ryoma?! You haven't been in school and Nanako said you've been coup up in this dingy study of your doing God knows what! You haven't eaten nor slept regularly and opted to shut yourself in here!" the intruder walked briskly towards the great desk slamming his hands on the surface. "Does aunty knows about this unhealthy schedule you've been following for a couple of days?!—

"KEIGO…" Echizen Ryoma hissed lethally with his hands clasp before him, his molten lava orbs drilling ugly holes at his friend who suddenly realized the trouble he would find himself in.

"Do you know who I was talking to before you unethically interrupted us?"

"Ummm… I'm sure whoever you are chatting to is not that important—

"Not important to you monkey king, but it is to me! That chatting as you put it, would drastically play a vital role in the future of the Echizen's Chains of Corporation!" Ryoma countered angrily, his face clearly showing fatigue and frustration. "That person I was talking to was Hawatari Konouchi!"

"Hawatari Konouchi?" Keigo blanched disbelievingly. "The founder of the most powerful and influential Hawatari Hotel Corp.?! They're Japan's top hotel chains and are still expanding rapidly in Europe and America!"

Ryoma glared acidly. "I'm glad you know how dire that conversation was that you stupidly interrupted" Keigo almost flinched. He knew as the son of a powerful corporation how important it is to establish partnerships on other firms.

"Ryoma, I'm sor—

"Forget it" Ryoma sneered irritatingly, standing up from his seat in elegant flourish. He headed for the door when Keigo caught his arm in a loose grip.

"I didn't mean…"

Ryoma quickly disentangled his arm, turning his back on his friend. "Look Keigo…. Can you just leave me alone….. even just for now? I'm not feeling particularly that well. I want to be alone…"

Keigo bowed his head and must have made a mutter of agreement because Ryoma just nodded and proceeded to leave Keigo alone in the room, feeling miserable and guilty.

=====================MD=======================

Ryoma tossed agitatedly on his king sized bed, his silk sheets tangling themselves in wiry knots all over his body. Pillows were strewn all over the carpeted floor and beads of sweat were glistening on his alabaster pale skin.

Ryoma moaned softly in discomfort, almost delirious in his sleep. He felt so hot…. No burning. The cool wind blowing from the opened window did nothing to alleviate the smoldering feel of fires licking his skin. His body aches all over and his head feels like an thousand needles were splitting his skull into two.

Ryoma coughed pitifully. His throat hurts and his chest feels heavy, making it hard for him to breathe.

_I can't be sick… _Ryoma thought amidst the haze he was in. He already needs to go to school or else his mother would notice his absence… he still has a meeting with the share holders and board of directors of the company to finalize his taking over… he would have to talk to Hamilton-san for the business' drafts… no, Ryoma cannot afford to be sick. He has a lot to do and he won't let all the hard work his parents cultivated crumble just because he's not feeling well.

Ryoma groggily opened his eyes… his pink lips parted a little to let wisp of air enter his trachea. Hell, that's what he feels like. He struggled to sit up and rested his perspired back on the bed frame, already wheezing from the effort of such an easy action. He put his arm over his eyes in an attempt to settle his raising heart and after a second turned his head on the bed side table to see a glass of lukewarm water beside two white pills. Near it rested a piece of paper with a neatly scrawled message:

_**I'm sorry for my insensitivity a while back… I know you might come down with something after**__**neglecting your health for days so I prepared your medicine for you.**_

_**P.S. I know you hate taking pills but you need to drink it if you want to continue living with that hectic schedule you have.**_

Ryoma chuckled but was cut short when violent coughs rocked his frame. He quickly took the pill and downed it with the glass of water, grimacing at the horrible ordeal. He quickly settled down and gaze mistily at the gold ornate ceiling.

Ryoma knew that he had been harsh towards Keigo… he had just been concerned for Ryoma's welfare after all. But he was setting that conversation for ages and when Keigo just barged in ruining his plan… he just snapped. Even early that morning, he was already having a headache and was grouchy….. Keigo was just really on a bad place at the wrong time.

Ryoma sighed drowsily, feeling the effects of the medicine. His last thoughts before succumbing to the blissful unawareness was too have a talk with the monkey king…

-

_

__

___

=====================MD===================

"Ryoma-san! Ryoma-san!"

The continuous attempt to wake up a certain feline humanoid accompanied by a loud banging on the door proved to be futile as the room remained quiet and undisturbed.

Inside, Ryoma was crunching his eyes in pain as the incessant ruckus happening at the other side of the door added to the throbbing in his head. It was not as bad as last night, thanks to the medicine Keigo gave him, but it still caused him to winced, especially when aggravated.

"I'm… I'm up!" Ryoma tried to shout but it came out as a raspy croak as his throat was still raw from coughing the whole night.

He staggered out of bed, flinging the sweat soaked sheets aside and gradually unhinged the locked. As soon as the lock was removed, the door suddenly flung open, making Ryoma stagger back and landing painfully on his butt.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna be late!" his cousin Nanako hurried through the room, collecting his uniform and tie from the closet and laying them down on the unmade bed, oblivious to Ryoma's predicament. "Go to the bathroom and prepare yourself Ryoma-san, breakfast's ready an hour ago and I'll be the one to prepare your things—

Nanako spared a glance at Ryoma only to see him dozing off and sprawled on the floor.

"What are you still lazing off on the floor!" Nanako exclaimed hysterically, rushing to her cousin's side to shake him off of dreamland. But as soon as she touched Ryoma's heated skin, she immediately started to panic.

"You have a high fever Ryoma-san! You should be in bed!" Nanako struggled to help Ryoma on his feet. "You should have told me!"

As soon as Ryoma got into his foot, he politely shook off Nanako's hand and stood without any help.

"I'm fine Nanako, it's just a slight fever, if it gets worse, I could always go to the school's clinic" Ryoma dismissed with a shake of his head. "I can't miss anymore school."

"But…." Nanako looked hesitant.

"I can take care of myself Nanako" Ryoma tired to ease her doubts and made a step towards the bathroom to start his morning rituals.

"Alright… the chauffer's waiting when you're ready…" Nanako couldn't help but still worry. Ryoma just have a tendency to be reckless when it comes to himself…

-

_

__

Ryoma trudged towards the tennis courts for the afternoon practice all but looking like a zombie incarnate. The past classes where hell for the young prodigy. He's headache just escalated because of the screams coming from his official fans club for something as simple as breathing. No amount of water intake could rid him the sore and scratchy feeling in his throat and his body felt abnormally heavy to him.

He all but scrambled to get in time for his second period as he already missed the first, that's why he had no time to drink his pills before going to school. After feeling really sick after the morning classes, Ryoma planned on visiting the clinic to get some medication but exhaustion prevented him of this endeavor and instead found himself trying to catch some much needed sleep on the rooftop with nothing but his usual uniform as a protection against the cold winds.

Thus, a snappy, grouchy and bad tempered Ryoma with his usually impeccable hair and uniform now disheveled opened the locker room of the tennis club with a cloudy face.

"What happened to you gaki?!" Momoshiro yelped upon seeing Ryoma's battered appearance. This outburst drew everyone's eyes on Ryoma, who only got more annoyed by the unwelcomed attention.

"Not now Momo-sempai…." Ryoma muttered tiredly, passing his sempai before getting on his assigned locker. He quickly slipped off his soaked uniform despite the cool weather and put on his customary Seigaku shirt and shorts. He bent down to get a hold of his racket when a sudden bout of dizzy spells hit him, making him sway dangerously.

"Are you okay Ryoma?" Cool hand steadied him and Ryoma almost leaned in to the touch, which felt good against his warm skin. "You look sick"

Ryoma mentally shook himself to clear the haziness in his mind. He stepped back from the lean support and saw Fuji's cerulean orbs laced with something that confused Ryoma. Not wanting to delve deeper into something that could only contribute to his already growing headache, Ryoma muttered a quick thank you and headed for the tennis courts.

Everything he saw was doubling in his vision…. Ryoma's not sure if he's already staggering or even walking on a straight line because all he could see is a dwindling path…. The sun beat down mercilessly on him, making rainbow colored spots dance in his sight….

Vaguely, he heard someone call his name to play in Court C. The sound came as if it was shouted the other end of a very long tunnel. Ryoma shut his eyes to gather his bearing and took three quick breathes before scampering towards his next match.

-

_

__

"One set match Echizen, to serve!"

Deafening cheers from his fan girls were heard even back in the school buildings as Echizen vs. Momoshiro match started. Everyone was concentrated, their eyes trained on the two players, their anticipation making those who are even having their own matches to stop and see the battle between the two regulars.

Everyone except one of the players himself.

Echizen Ryoma.

"Oi! Echizen! Don't just stand there, serve the ball already gaki!" Momoshiro shouted from the other end of the court, waving his racket in excitement.

Ryoma mentally scolded himself for dozing off and took his stance. Though worn out, he still managed to bring his trademark smirk in place, chiding his sempai. "Mada mada dane, Momo- sempai!"

"Just serve the ball gaki and let's see who's still have lots more to work on!" Momoshiro growled, gripping his racket in both hands as he too took his stance.

Ryoma just smirked and started to bounce the yellow ball for leverage. He gripped the ball tightly once again to add pressure before tossing it in the air. Like the previous match, Ryoma bended his back and looked up the ball, waiting for it to fall lower when he was suddenly struck with dizziness.

From one, Ryoma abruptly saw two to three balls. Never one to back down, he gritted his teeth and used his enhanced senses to hit the ball. A loud bang was heard as the ball touched the other side of the court but unlike last time, his opponent, Momoshiro managed to return the twist serve, though albeit a little clumsily.

"There's something wrong" Fuji frowned, watching the match outside the wired fence. "That serve's speed and strength was reduce to almost half of what he did in his last match with Mikage"

"Nyaaa… is there something wrong with Ochibi?" Kikumaru commented with a worried expression. "He's been acting weirdly even in class"

"All we can do is just watch the match and try to find out what's happening" Tezuka replied with a creased brow, looking intently at his appointed pillar.

_Kuso! _Ryoma thought as he accidentally lobbed the ball after Momoshiro hit his Jack knife. His sempai quickly took the opportunity and jumped a big leap, preparing to do his favorite move.

"Dunk Smash!!!"

Ryoma quickly run into position in mere seconds despite his condition and firmly planted his feet on the ground. The yellow ball came whizzing closer to the court floor when Ryoma's racket met it halfway.

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he fought with the acceleration of the ball and gripped his racket tighter. He pushed all his weight forward to return the ball when suddenly, his knees buckled beneath him but not before he managed to pushed his racket forward and returned Momoshiro's Dunk Smash that rendered the spectators, even his opponent breathless.

The ball hurtled pass Momoshiro in a streak of yellow, landing right exactly on the base line. The ball rolled away and everyone could see the dark smudge accurately on the white line. If it landed centimeters from where it did, it would have been out.

"Fifteen games to love! To Echizen!"

"That was great—!

Cheers were suddenly cut as everyone watched horrified at the fallen figure of the prince of tennis.

"ECHIZEN!!!"

"OCHIBI!!!"

Ryoma laid half- conscious on the floor, vaguely aware of the people running towards him. He almost smirked at himself. He should have really listened to Nanako and just stayed at home.

'Ryoma!!!'

_Huh…? _Ryoma wondered, slowly slipping from his consciousness. He must be dreaming… It's just not possible. Ahead from his coming sempai, he could see someone running in his direction that should not even be in Japan.

'Ryoma!'

Ryoma's head lolled and caught a flash of a familiar worried face before he finally embraced the awaiting darkness.

_I must be really sick…_

**a/n**

First of all thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like this and please don't forget to review again c;


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters are all borrowed from its magnificent writer.

**Summary:** Ryoma comes back from America with a dark and mysterious past that continuously haunts him. Just when he's about to forget, the person that caused all his misery reappeared in his life to claim Ryoma wholly. Will his sempai be able to save Ryoma, or will he forever be locked in a past he only knows?

**Chapter 6**

Fuji saw everything in slow motion.

He unconsciously sucked in a deep breathe as he saw Ryoma's fragile body falling and became air born when everyone else's eyes were still on the yellow ball on the other side of the court. Even before Ryoma met the hard pavement, Fuji was already running towards the young tennis prodigy.

He heard nothing, not the concerned shouts or wails from the crowd. All that mattered is reaching Ryoma and to wrap his arms around the young boy, to feel his warm body against him and to see that fierce golden eyes burning in him. But fate seems to be utterly cruel to Fuji at that moment.

Before he was able to reach Ryoma's fallen body, a familiar blonde was already crouched beside Ryoma. His arms wound around the petite figure where Fuji's arm should be. Those much desired golden orbs were not burning but hazy as it took in the person holding him. The next thing that happened was what really made Fuji's world stop.

Despite the cloudy look in Ryoma's eyes, his lips curve lightly and gave a breathe taking genuine smile on the blonde, making his eyes light up in delight before finally closing. By now the other regulars were able to catch up on Fuji and were also shocked still as they saw the peculiar scene. Not in years that they've known Ryoma did they see that kind of bliss expression in his usually stoic façade.

"Oi, Ryoma! Ryoma! Don't pass out on me Ryo!" the blonde shook Ryoma lightly in an attempt to rouse him.

He must have heard the regular's approaching footsteps because he suddenly turned sharply at their direction and they were finally rewarded a glance of the face of the new comer.

"K-Kevin?!" Momoshiro mused loudly with a dubious face. This is the second time that they saw someone who's supposedly in America.

"Nya, aren't you Kevin Smith? What are you doing here?" Kikumaru demanded.

"You're Ryoma's teammates aren't you? Seigaku?" Kevin's electric blue eyes scanned them critically, his hold on Ryoma never wavering which did not escape Fuji's notice. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to play with you guys now."

Kevin fished out an expensive looking 3G phone and quickly dialed a number.

"What do you think are you doing?! Let go of Ochibi right now! He needs to be treated immediately!" Kikumaru stormed towards Kevin and tried to reach for Ryoma but Kevin wouldn't have any of it. He shifted to his side with Ryoma in tow making Kikumaru lose his balance.

"Why you!—

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kevin glared heatedly at the pouting red haired, putting the phone on his ear and cradling Ryoma delicately as the boy's breathe came in ragged huffs. "I'm trying to—

His speech was cut off as a voice answered on the other line.

"Na-chan, its Kevin… yeah I just arrived…..Ryoma collapsed and I need….

Kevin's conversation was droned off as Fuji could only clenched his fist in helplessness as Ryoma lay sick in another's arms. He stole a glance at the other regulars and could see Ryuuzaki-sensei trying to disperse the crowd. The worry in her face was visible which is the same as that of the others.

Suddenly, Kevin snapped his phone shut and heaved Ryoma up, his arm under the unconscious boy's neck and knees. Ryoma's emerald tinted crown was nestled on the crook of Kevin's collar and Fuji tried to contain the jealousy furring in him in vain.

"Oi where are you bringing the gaki?!" Momoshiro clamped his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Home" Kevin shrugged off the offending hand and strode towards the school gates.

"Matte!!!" The regulars jogged after the blonde.

"You know where Echizen lives?" Momo asked incredulously.

"Of course" the blonde scoffed deridingly "Don't you? And you're supposed to know him longer"

Everyone quieted down after hearing that. As much as they hate to admit it, it doesn't change the fact that what he said was true. Still, hearing it from another just added to the pain they felt upon discovering that they virtually knew nothing about Ryoma.

Upon reaching the still scarcely crowded gates, Tezuka finally broke the silence.

"How do you plan on taking him home?" Tezuka inquired looking questioningly at their predicament.

Inui quickly whipped out his trusted green notebook, his glasses gleaming before a frown settled on his face. "It seems like I still have disappointingly inadequate data to form a concrete hypothesis regarding Kevin-kun."

Kevin just looked amused at them, as if chiding them of not knowing the answer right away.

"You didn't expect me to go on foot did you?" he mused. "When I could go on these"

Right at that time, a black limousine halted behind the erect form of Kevin and a chauffer automatically held the door open for them. The regulars along with the other students who are on their way home gawked shamelessly… well maybe except for Tezuka and Fuji. Seishun High School is not a school for the rich so it's rare if not never do limousines find their way in front of the school.

"I never knew you were this rich Kevin-kun" Taka marveled.

Kevin looked at him weirdly. "I'm not"

"But the limo—

"Is of course Ryoma's" Kevin revealed haughtily.

"EH?!"

Kevin just shrugged and turned towards the limousine when another hand held him back. Unlike Momoshiro's it was not hard and calloused. The hold was surprisingly cold and firm but it had the feeling of as if the owner of the hand was trying to hold back in crushing his bone.

"Yes?" Blue eyes met. Kevin didn't like the intense look in Fuji's eyes and opted to tighten his hold on Ryoma which consequently, made the grip on his shoulder tighten as well.

"You didn't think that we'll let you take Ryoma home without us did you?" Fuji dropped his hand and smiled eerily, his eyes still open. "He's _our_ Kohai after all."

Fuji wanted to snatch Ryoma in his arms and hiss _mine_ at anyone who would try to get him but he restrained himself. Now is not a good time.

Kevin was about to argue but opted to done a mask of indifference before answering.

"Whatever, but he's mine"

-

_

__

___

There was a sizzling atmosphere inside the limousine courtesy of Fuji and Kevin. Since they took their seats, which is in front of each other, they never broke the glare they're sending on each other, hoping that the other would jut drop dead.

Aside from Kevin's claim that Ryoma was _his, _Fuji seethed at the thought, another thing that fueled his already flaming anger was Kevin's constant contact with Ryoma, who's currently still unconscious, and his head nestled on Kevin's lap. Fuji knew that Kevin without a doubt was having the time of his life. But when Kevin started to run his fingers in Ryoma's silky tresses, he had enough.

"Do you really need contaminate Ryoma further with your grubby paw?" Fuji commented with a smile that greatly resembles a sneer.

Kevin didn't cease his ministration and even mocked Fuji by smirking knowingly at him. He knew when somebody's jealous and he always had a fun time playing with them.

"You mean this? I doubt Ryoma would mind… he always loves it when I do this"

To prove Kevin's statement, Ryoma moaned appreciatively at the hand soothing his scalp. The sound he produced made everyone blush, though others tried to hide it with a cough. Though most of them think of Ryoma as just a good friend, they never denied the fact that he's an eye candy and his voice made them think of inappropriate thoughts.

"See?" Kevin chuckled lightly, his face softening upon looking at his friend's face. But when he touched Ryoma's heated skin, it quickly turned into a worried frown. "He's burning up"

"Are we still far from Ochibi's house, nyaa?" Kikumaru bounced in his seat. The extravagant interior of the limousine spiked the energy of the acrobat.

Kevin leaned and peered into the window and turned to answer them all. "We're almost there; you can actually see the house from here."

The regulars minus Tezuka and Fuji scrambled to the windows almost pressing their faces on the glass to get the first glimpse of the real house of their kohai. At first, all they could see were quaint above averaged houses that made them awe. The neighborhood was completely different from theirs whose homes mix the modern and Japanese style and is constructed with only two floors. The houses here were all western and most of their lawns were equipped with pools and splendid gardens.

It was obviously the neighborhood for the well off but when they slowed down in front of a Victorian style mansion, they couldn't help but let their jaw drop in disbelief. They knew their Ochibi was rich, what with the limousine and all…. But not this filthy loaded!

"Fsshhuuu… are you sure this is Echizen's house?" Kaidoh asked in wonder.

"House? House?! Is that what you call…..**this?!"** Momoshiro exclaimed, flailing his arms around him. "It's a freaking mansion!"

"I know that baka!"

"What did you cal me Mamushi?!"

"Fsshhuuu!"

"Come on you two, stop it!"

While Oishi tried to placate the two sophomores, others took their time to let their eyes wonder as the giant iron gate opened automatically, letting the limousine enter. They drove into a cemented driveway that could easily fit another car and at their side, the luxurious garden rolled pass them with full bloomed roses trimming their way like a miniature labyrinth. The hedges were low enough for them to see the intricate white marbled fountain sitting at the center.

At top of the three layered fountain sat a magnificent angel, one of its wings was spread wide whilst the other one was folded near its chest while holding a jar where the water continuously flows down. Up ahead, they could see the mansion looming which could have accommodated hundreds of people. The house gave a modern feel with its white colored pillars and spacious windows. Thirty percent of the structure was almost made up of glass which made it glitter in rainbow colors as the setting sunlight hit it.

The limousine stopped in front of the entrance door and the regulars quickly scrambled out, still thinking that they're dreaming. Who would have thought that Echizen Ryoma dabbed as the prince of tennis is actually living a prince-like life?

"Nyaa… I can't believe that ochibi's living here all this time."

"Un, un" Momo nodded.

Suddenly the giant double doors banged open and a hysterical Nanako glided down the steps with the butler and a maid trailing closely behind her.

"Ryoma-san!"

Nanako stopped and quickly put her hand on Ryoma's forehead to feel his temperature.

"He's burning! Kevin- kun, what happened?" Nanako looked up worriedly at Kevin when he noticed the Seigaku regulars behind him.

"Eh? What are Ryoma-san's friends doing here?" Nanako asked curiously. She knew that her cousin didn't tell them about his real house and wanted to use the Meino's house near Seigaku as a decoy.

"I'm sorry for our intrusion Meino-san" Tezuka stepped forward "Echizen collapsed during afternoon practice and we can't help but to see to it that he makes it home ourselves."

"Of course… thank you for taking care of him and please just call me Nanako" she smiled and bowed slightly before turning towards Kevin again.

"Kevin-kun, can you please bring him to his room while I call the doctor?" Nanako turned towards the regulars. "And please make yourselves at home"

Nanako disappeared once again to make the call and the regulars followed silently behind Kevin who seems to know his way around. Once they opened the door, the silence was broken by gasps of awe as they were greeted by the Italian Renaissance themed receiving room. There was a sparkly and winding chandelier hanging above a high ceiling and a two grand staircase on either side of the gigantic hall.

Kevin didn't pause and quickly climbed the stairs without waiting for any of them. After passing numerous doors and hallways, they finally stopped in front of a white French double door. Kevin was shifting his hold on Ryoma to open the door when suddenly a hand turned the knob and held the door open for him.

"Why thank you Fuji-san" Kevin drawled without looking at him and continued to walk towards the bed and carefully tuck his load.

Ryoma was now breathing deeply and a blush made their way on his cheeks as the fever continued to rage on. Kevin turned around and was surprise to feel a warm hand clasp his wrist.

"D-don't go… Kev…" hazy golden eyes peeked uncertainly under thick lushes. Upon hearing his voice, the others quickly crowded his bed side.

"Sempai-… tachi?"

The regulars smiled and nodded in confirmation and Ryoma couldn't help the customary smirk that curled in his lips even if he's already having a hard time in staying awake.

"Mada… mada… dane…"

===================MD==================

'_Ryoma!'_

'_Ryoma!'_

_Golden cat- like eyes gradually opened and he stretched his hand in front of him. So bright….. The moon was full and the beam of light entered the room through the slit between the satin curtains, illuminating everything in an ethereal glow._

'_Ryoma!'_

_He sat up and found himself on a bed covered with onyx black silk sheets, and tried to remember why the voice seems familiar._

'_O-oyaji….'_

_Ryoma's eyes grew wide and panic course through his veins. He can't remember what happened or why he's in that particular place but what he knows is the feeling of a trapped animal that needs to flee. They're in danger and must get out….._

_They must escape…._

'_Oyaji!'_

_Ryoma can now recognize the silhouette of his father coming closer and he quickly scrambled forward, his heart pounding heavily in his chest._

'_Ryoma!'_

_Ryoma stretched his hand forward when something caught his attention._

_No…._

_No…_

_No!_

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_Sobs racked his body as tears spilled in rivulets on his cheeks. He gaze horrified at his blood soaked hands… his hair… his body… the sheets! There was blood everywhere…_

'_Ryoma! Where are you?!'_

_Ryoma whimpered and scooted at the very back, trembling in fright. He remembered now….. The blood… it was his father's….. Ryoma can't let his father see him…. He should get away. He tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and try to make a run of it when cold hands wrapped themselves around his torso, trapping him._

'_Where are you going Ryoma? Uncle Jiro's here'_

_Ryoma whimpered and tried to get away but the arms stayed firm. _

'_No… let me go….'_

'_Why?' a tongue lap at his tears and Ryoma restrained the shivers that run in his spine. 'See… he's already coming this way…'_

'_Ryoma? Is that you?' _

'_No…. please….'_

_A gust of wind suddenly fluttered the curtains wider and the once glistening white moon turned in a bloody crimson color lighting the whole room in eerie red. There, on the floor, Ryoma saw his father lying in a pool of blood, his eyes open in betrayal… accusing… condemning…_

'_It's your fault Ryoma….' The figure behind him whispered._

'_Your fault…'_

'_NOOOOO!'_

_-_

___

____

_____

Hands gripped him and tried to push him down further on the bed. Molten lava orbs snapped open in fear and he lashed out menacingly at the hands that tired to suppress him. He couldn't see the person looming over him since his eyes were still blurred with tears but it didn't stop his flailing, the dream still fresh in his mind.

'Please Echizen-sama, calm down—

"No! Let go!" Ryoma was hyperventilating by now when a new voice registered in his mind, soothing his panic drive nerves.

'Ryo… come on, it's me Kev."

Slowly, Ryoma's struggles ceased and he could feel warm hands on both of his cheeks. Ryoma leaned in to the touch. It felt good and it chased away the memories of the cold hands in his dreams. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and tried to adjust his eyesight as he made out the blurry figures in his vision.

"Kevin…"

Kevin quickly pulled Ryoma in his chest and enveloped him in a hug.

"You!" Kevin pointed at the doctor still standing at the edge of the bed. "Get out!"

"But—

"I said get out! Now!" Kevin bellowed with narrowed eyes that usually made his opponent in tennis freeze in fear.

The doctor just sigh before picking his medical bag on the table, bowed and got out of the room. Kevin returned his attention to the cat like boy snuggling in him and started to draw circles on his back as he felt the tears continue to pour and wet his shirt.

"You dreamt about it again didn't you?" Kevin murmured, his chin resting on emerald tinted hair.

Ryoma just nodded before pulling away and looking up at his friend with watery innocent golden orbs.

"I'm sorry Kev….."

Kevin was lost in those mesmerizing eyes to form a coherent thought much less an answer. Ryoma looked absolutely delectable as he laid there in his arms with a blush adorning his cheeks from his fever. He was now in his pajamas but the buttons were opened from the doctor's examination a while ago and it now exposed a creamy smooth expanse of Ryoma's torso and chest.

"Kev….?"

Kevin unconsciously licked his slowly drying lips. Ryoma looked so vulnerable now with his hair tussled and his voice still trembling with a melodic quality from the horror he felt in his dream. He would like to trace those tear stains with his tongue and capture those pink lips and make his eyes widen adorably in surprise.

Kevin started to lean down….

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

========================MD=========================

_**A while ago…**_

"Let's stay here first while Dr. Aizawa checks up on Ryoma" Nanako lead them on the room next to Ryoma's and opened the door for them.

The place was a sitting room with two long couches parallel on each other and another love seat at the far side. Like the other rooms, it was decorated with a Renaissance theme with intricate carvings on the wooden panels and cabinets. High on the ceiling hangs another chandelier, this one less gaudy than the one in the first floor but still magnificent with small pieced prisms glittering beautifully in the light.

They all took their places on the couches while Nanako took the love seat.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Ryoma-san go to school…" Nanako said, wiping the tears that started to form in her eyes. "He was not feeling well since this morning…"

"Na-Nanako-chan, it's not your fault, don't cry" Momoshiro tried to soothe her but was having a hard time since he's never been good in dealing with girls, much more with the crying ones.

"Momo-chan's right, nyaa! Anyway, Ochibi wouldn't let anything hinder him once he sets his mind on it so you wouldn't have been able to stop him even if you chain him on his bed!" Kikumaru added with a comforting grin.

"Arigatou mina" Nanako replied with a smile.

"Ne Nanako-san, may I ask where Kevin-kun is?" Fuji suddenly asked, his finger tapping lightly on the couch's arm rest.

"Kevin-kun?" she tilted her head in confirmation. "He's probably loitering around, specifically outside Ryoma's room. He's always been the one to fret and watch over Ryoma-san whenever he gets ill."

"I would have never though them to be so _close_" Fuji commented off handedly "I mean as far as I know the first time they met was three years ago back in Junior High."

"Yes, I also find that a bit queer" Inui said, writing rapidly in his notebook "it's a little surprising to note that Kevin-san seems to know the layout of this mansion so well that he knew where to take Echizen without having to think. I can only conclude that he's been here before.

Nanako smiled wistfully at them and heaved a big sigh before answering.

"Well I don't know where to start explaining but I guess the beginning is always a good start." Nanako leaned on the back rest. "It's true that Ryoma-san and Kevin- kun just met when they were twelve, here in Japan. But what you didn't know is that when Ryoma-san went to attend the U.S Open in America, they met and Kevin became the self- appointed trainer of Ryoma-san."

"Since then, for three years, up to now, they were almost inseparable. From tennis, to eating, and even sleeping, they always do things together. I guess being away from you guys made Ryoma-san lonely, though he would never admit it, and found the friend in Kevin-san amidst the stressing life in the pro world. He was always there even after a… _tragedy… _it was Kevin-san who picked up the pieces."

Nanako smiled sadly as if remembering something that she would rather not think but not forget. The regulars were still trying to process the small bit of information about Ryoma on those previous three years that he was away.

"And about Inui-san's question, The Echizen's house in America was actually specifically constructed to be a twin model of this house. Every room, hall, step and furniture is a carbon copy of this house to that of the other one in America so you could guess that Kevin-kun would know this house like the back of his hand."

"Sugoi!—

Their exclamation was suddenly interrupted by the banging of the door open which almost made the walls shake under the pressure.

"Atobe-san?!" Nanako hurriedly went to Atobe's side. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Ryoma?" Atobe questioned sharply, his breathing ragged.

"He's in his room—

Atobe turned to leave but was abruptly held back when Nanako stood firmly in front of the door, preventing his escape.

"Nanako-san, I need to see Ryoma, he's sick—

"And he's already with the Echizen's own family doctor." Nanako finished.

"I know that already but—

"Then you know, Atobe-san that Ryoma's in trusted hands and your presence could just disturb his treatment." Nanako added firmly, not leaving any room for argument.

The regulars do not know if they should look amuse by the scolding the great ore-sama got or to feel once again confuse by this another confusing turn of events. For a moment, Atobe seemed appalled for not getting what he wants at a snap of a finger but after thinking about it, just huffed indignantly.

"Fine but I expect to see him as soon as that doctor steps out of Ryoma's room."

"Of course Atobe-san, anything you want." Nanako chirped, obviously happy for getting her way even with the great Atobe Keigo.

He just sighed in resignation and turned towards the seats, seeing the regulars for the first time since he entered the room. The only indication of his surprise was the slight raise of his eyebrow.

"I didn't know this is a reunion of Seigaku's regulars" Atobe smirked while walking towards them. Tezuka and the others were already scooting over to give Atobe a seat and were surprise when the Hyotei king bypassed them and chose to sink elegantly on the Persian carpet and crossed his legs in a meditative manner.

"What are you doing here Atobe?" Tezuka questioned having gotten out of his shock first than the others upon witnessing Atobe sitting on the floor without complaining about imaginary dirt first.

"To see Ryoma of course" Atobe flipped his hair.

"I never had the impression that you were close enough with _Ryoma_ to visit him at his house" Fuji narrowed his eyes "You never even greeted each other properly during tournaments."

Atobe's smirk only widened. "_Ryoma_ and I know are more than close enough without having to give you plebeians the impression that we even know each other. We simply didn't greet one another then because we know we always have the time to catch up with each other."

"How did the gaki and you even get along without killing each other?" Momo scoffed.

"Who said he didn't try? When I was seven, the gaki pushed me off a cruise ship in the middle of the Mediterranean, I almost drowned! And to think the gaki's only five then."

"What?!—

Momo and the others tried to stifle their laughter. They were imagining a chibi Ryoma and Atobe and couldn't help but to find the picture hilarious.

"Wait—" Kikumaru coughed after laughing so much, tears springing in his eyes. "You mean you knew each other since you were kids?"

"Of course! All the prominent families in Japan are all part of the same circle; same goes for their children since we'll be the successors. It's only natural that we'll form ties at a young age" Atobe lectured.

"Sugoi… I guess having a retired tennis pro champion as a father can make you so rich!" Kikumaru mulled over, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of earning such money himself.

Atobe eyes him uncannily, his face pulled with incredulity. "Rich? The Echizens contribute one third of the world's tax having owned a dozen hotel chains, producing and at the same time exporting technological parts and devices. They are a major stock holder of the Fitz-Italia Telecommunications and have established a tourism firm in Europe and America! Rich?! They're more than that. Do you really think a retired pro could build all of that?"

"Even I would admit that the Echizen Chains of Corporation is on par or if not yet a slot higher than the Atobe Empire in the ranking of the world's wealthiest business." Atobe drawled, resting his hand behind him to support his weight.

"A-and you're saying that Ochibi will inherit all that when the time comes?" Kikumaru's eyes bulged and his mouth gaping upon hearing just how powerful their Ochibi is. No doubt he was so cocky!

"Actually—

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

A blood curling scream resonated throughout the room from next door, making everyone's heart drop at hearing such a sound. It was full of anguish and fear and they couldn't help but feel the pain as well as it tore through their soul.

"Ryoma!" Atobe shot up from his sitting position followed by Nanako and the regulars.

"Ryoma-san!" Nanako hurried beside Atobe as they all clambered for the door.

"If that doctor did anything—

"Kevin-kun must be with him now" Nanako cut Atobe as they exited the sitting room and hurriedly approach Ryoma's door.

"Kevin?! What's he doing—" Atobe opened the double doors and gawked at what he saw.

"….. here….."

A devil taking advantage of an angel. That's the only description they could come up with as they gaped at the scene in front of them. The devil had his arms around the gullible angel as the devil leaned down to capture the forbidden fruit.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

**a/n**

This is the longest chapter I've ever written! (cheers) please review! Comments and suggestions are welcomed and it would really help me!


End file.
